vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117559-morning-coffee-2014-11-04-hold-your-nose-and-pull-the-lever-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I voted a while ago. Yay Ohio! | |} ---- Half my bank is rune stuff now.... just waiting :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I ran into you guys near the 5+ mob in Wilderun (you were on Typrop, I was the little blue aurin that ran away). Hard to tell who is or is not RP'ing but a Chua in the company of two of the larger races (mechari or drakken, sorry memory is fuzzy) "run away!". Still struggling with the lore basis for the Aurin antipathy towards Chua. While Chua likely formed a large portion of the invasion force, the Ravaging was a Dominion initiative rather than a Chua one. It looks like a Mechari presence was notable enough to color Aurin reactions. I think I can downshift from "They must die now!" or "Disengage! Abort! Abort!" to "Deep suspicion". | |} ---- ---- ---- I think Farside's Biomes were my favorite areas in the game when I was on a PvP server. With so many hiding places for gankers and tight mob density, those areas were some of the only ones where I ever actually felt like I was in danger. Add to that the necessity of sneaking into the enemy faction's base to complete the zone's lore collections, and I thought it was by far one of the most immersive areas of the entire game. I never realized that the lower-tier thickets were level-gated. I got really lucky and got multiple elite thickets out of my boom boxes and bought an extra one off the AH for dirt cheap. Apparently the lack of a level gate is one of the benefits. I'll be stopping to vote on my way home from work. I have a meeting tonight at the same spot where I have to go to vote anyway. Grats on the second attunement. From what I understand, the hookahs are a marginal profit, but when you can set an addon like Hephaestus to make a gazillion of them while you're AFK... Someone also mentioned that a lot of people are hoarding materials in anticipation of making a profit from the rune re-roll items. | |} ---- I know I'm going through contortions but I'm finding that blind hatred isn't working. Until the population and faction imbalance issues resolve themselves I'd prefer to be a bit less exclusionary at least on her. Yeah, there's a reason they go for mad plat: Can be placed without having to place previous tiers, they ignore the level gate and have a faster respawn rate. My tier 5 relic-hunter/technologist is only level 25. My tier 5 miner is only level 20 (and can't use anything better than the apprentice tool :(). | |} ---- Yeah, the level-gate on the gathering tools seems absurd to me...it should just be a skill gate. At least the tool doesn't affect what you can gather. I believe BDS and Skullkickers were planning on working together on another Thaydfest type of event in Spring 2015, since it's only been a few weeks since the last one. The Dominion side of the event was smaller, as we were brought in later in the process, but some of the events you mentioned were held for both factions. | |} ---- No problem. Personally my Aurin Rocio has a deep suspicion and disdain for his own race due to his experiences on Nexus. He doesn't go so far as to like the Dominion, but if it means striking at those who have wronged him, the lines get real easy to cross. This was not my original intention for the character. My other character, she is terrified of Chua and Draken because of personal memory. She is afraid of Mechari because the are machines. Her real hatred is of Cassians. Someone bought her as a pet. She was pretty much kept like a parrot. "This Aurin is pretty and can talk! Say "Long Live Dominus, Pretty Polly!" If you're not feeling the official lore there's probably a reason! | |} ---- ---- Hmm, I didn't see any promotion for the Dominion side of the event, or any gatherings... did I miss that part? I'd like to put together more of a community-building thing to coincide with Drop 3, try to alleviate the boredom and get people excited. Spring is super far away, why can't we have events like this monthly? There's no need to mirror Carbine's quarterly drop schedule! :P | |} ---- Hah... oh I have my issues with it. Magic *shivers* Keep the Science in Science Fiction! | |} ---- ---- Magic is just science we haven't figured out yet. | |} ---- I'm frightened now. | |} ---- Somehow you did miss it. We'll have to do a better job at advertising next time, I guess, although the Dominion had a good number of participants. I'm not opposed to greater frequency, but for things like housing competitions (which was one of the major events for Thaydfest that was mirrored on the Dominion side), people also need time to develop concepts and rebuild. Things like the cliffjumper's dartboard event or hide-and-seek are much easier to plan more regularly. For that event, I suggest using the Shardspire FABkit and placing the circles in difficult-to-reach locations, rather than a simple jump off a high point. WS allows way too much movement in the air. The FABkit also prevents falling damage. | |} ---- "Magic is simply something that science cannot yet explain." I wish I remembered where that quote comes from. Google failed me. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Now I wish I hadn't read the spoilers. :D But, it'll still be fun to see how they get to the big reveal. I guess that means I might need to actually do something in Blighthaven, though, so there's some level of continuity. :rolleyes: | |} ---- Yah, I didn't see any threads about a large-scale event, just mention in the Thaydfest thread that the Skullkickers had agreed to judge a Dominion-version housing contest. Didn't strike me as a get-together thing. I was on all day as well, mostly in housing chat, and didn't see any messages about a gathering. :( I wouldn't run a housing competition right now, as you said there's no point with the upcoming decor increases and such. I definitely do want to set-up a contest in December for 1K plots though, as I'm sure there'll be a lot of them ready by then! I'll keep Shardspire in mind for deathboard, I haven't yet checked to see how much control the physics of the game gives us (was hoping that if we had a lot of control, smaller prize circles surrounded by trap decor could help). One thing though-- the point of the game is to die, that's why we called it deathboard! :P Seeing bodies flailing in the sky until they splat on their desired reward, or into some steel jaws, seemed like a big part of the fun to us. :D | |} ---- There are spoilers available? Please (please) share any links. | |} ---- I know the quote well. Arthur C. Clarke. (I was thinking Azimov, oops) Clarke's Third Law: Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Profiles of the Future (revised edition, 1973) And yesss.... I might have designs on the theoretical bases of "magic". At least they used "psionic" to describe Esper power recently. | |} ---- ---- Yes. Once magic is explained it becomes science. | |} ---- What if a certain aspect of a scientific endeaver is inexplicable. Can something be a coexistence of the two? | |} ---- ---- Kudos. I knew I'd read it somewhere. I just had it paraphrased. I can forgive Google for that. I will try to find the link and message you with it. I'm hesitant to link spoilers here, because I think it really does take some of the wind out of Carbine's sails. EDIT: I found it and sent it to you. If you're asking a scientist, they might try to tell you that the word "inexplicable" is inherently incorrect, as some believe that everything has an explanation. The explanation simply has not been discovered yet. I've had that discussion with a few of my friends who work in various scientific fields. Somehow we always end up with such light dinner conversation. :rolleyes: | |} ---- What are you looking at me for? I'd go out on a limb and say yes and no. We know a lot about weather. But no one can really explain Earthquake Lights in the sky. In fact, Earthquake lights were a myth until recently. No one thinks its magic though. | |} ---- I love how they used the "NOOOOO" data cube. God that thing gave me CHILLS the first time I heard it. Still does, man. I'm pumped. :) Glad Carbine is keeping to their intended schedule. ^_^ /happy Aurin is happy | |} ---- Would this happy Aurin be willing to get dead for a story? :D | |} ---- ---- That's the exact problem I have with it. I personally consider it lazy design since it can get very handwavey. Sounds like something a little stronger than oatmeal in those cookies. (Rev. Jim) | |} ---- ---- I, uh, ehrm... ah.... *turns and runs* | |} ---- Chestnut would prefer not to die. BUT! For the sake of SCIENCE! I could be convinced to roll a toon just to die for you. Just gimme more info. :) | |} ---- Depending on what type of event you decide on, I'm willing to help out if I'm free on the day you pick. No, with that group, the "solve the world's problems" and philosophical conversations don't need to be artificially induced. :P | |} ---- And I'm pretty sure guild/community housing will be released by drop 4 as well, which means we're gonna see some breakthroughs in MMO gaming come spring! | |} ---- ThaydFest II (in the Spring) is tentatively scheduled right now but it's waaaaaay too early to be doing anything with it yet. We'll kick off planning and preparation in earnest about six weeks before the event. The reason for waiting so long between them is just to give everyone a break (and because of holiday season). It is a *lot* of work to plan an event of that size and then pull it off, and the guilds involved need time to go focus on their own members, relax, and build back up before the next one. That said, I love the idea of your event and I thin you should go for it! I'm sure the Kickers and other Dominion guilds will jump in and help out. More community events is *never* a bad thing. Who knows, I might even get my Dominion character up to 14 so she can come lurk at your event ;) | |} ---- ...I think Chua may've just peed in his ball from excitement...need paper towels now. | |} ---- OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG Windows!!! I can make a dome now!!! Also, I hope that guild/community housing *does* come in with Drop 4. I will write it down as just a rumor for now and cross my fingers that something will be confirmed SOON . | |} ---- Can't wait! | |} ---- I cannot wait to take on a guild/neighborhood building project. That prospect is far more exciting to me even than the new PvE stuff. | |} ---- Will send PM! | |} ---- It sort of depends on the explanation: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Truth in advertising. | |} ---- Photoshop it fast! | |} ---- Too lazy. | |} ---- Reminds me of: Well...have a nap... Classic 90s flash video for those of you who haven't seen it. EDIT: use headphones if you watch at work! | |} ---- I can appreciate the drain these things put on, and wouldn't expect the same folks to handle events each time. The way I was looking at the situation is that Dominion got some fun out of Thaydfest, but we didn't really get our own version of Thaydfest, so I figured Drop 3 would be the perfect time to get a lot of people together. Now, I don't know if I just missed the planning and gathering part for Dominion— it's entirely possible, and if that's the case, I guess it could be harder to get a lot of people involved. Anyhoo, I'll poke around, maybe in Dominion RP, and see if there's enough interest to bother. Chestnut, I'm hoping linked plots will hit before drop 4, but I wanted to be cautious. The last I heard from Lamenth he was saying that they were expecting Guild Neighbourhoods soon, and community plots some time after. He said this about... six weeks ago? Seems unlikely that soon meant six or seven months from that time, haha. | |} ---- I love that video. Well, SOON is used a lot. So you never know. ;) But I would hope we get an update about it when they start PTR-ing Drop 4. So I wonder what level Toe Knee is. I tried flitting around Celestion to find him, but to no avail. Then again, I was alt-tabbed half the time. Any updates on Toe Knee? (Apparently key stream folks were sick. I hope they feel better soon!) | |} ---- ---- As irritating as it can be when people do that, seeing the expression when you pull the solution out of their own instruction manual can be priceless. | |} ---- I know this is late, but busy busy. The Shardspire Canyon fabkit only prevents fall damage if you're within its plug range. If you land outside of that then you're most likely dead. Just ask the people who landed just the wrong way on a rock when falling down. That aren't air brakes/dash ability cheaters. Good aftermorning, everyone! Already mentioned my little escapade involving healing in Stormtalon's Lair yesterday so... I don't have much after that. Oh, but I did make a punch bowl! Fun to make, and isn't poisonous! Maybe. ...really want to chat here more today but gotta get to work! | |} ---- Put a Witch's Brew right underneath the surface so you get the bubbles and yellow steam! | |} ---- ---- ----